Episode 2008-054 02-23-2008
02-23-2008 Saturday, February 23, 2008 Sponsors: S, T, 9 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie writes a dramatic story, which is actually the alphabet. (remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Splish Splash" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "I Love Being a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice Kermit tries to interview the mice about adventure, but finds it difficult to continue the interview when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Dressed Up" (remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter paints a Number Nine, then hangs it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Toothpaste March |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"I'm Going to Get My Hair Cut" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 Ants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids in Jamaica play bongo drums |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Drum Machine" Two groups of creatures create a rhythm by lining up in a pattern on top of a keyboard. Animation by Matt Semel, David Ahuja and LAIKA Studios. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings “Fooba Wooba John” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Six snakes spent Saturday on the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fixin' My Hair |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Jason look in a mirror. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Bear Jamboree sings "The Great Outdoors" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter S grows on a vine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Make-Over Machine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three turtles present the letter T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Underwater, there's a 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: A blindfolded Gonzo wrestles a brick... and loses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Seymour the snail presents himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang dance to “I’m Walkin’ Right Down The Middle Of Main street USA” at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 birds land in a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two clay figures take turns playing basketball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Traffic stops |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At night, Elizabeth counts five lights going on and off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit says his "ABC's of the Swamp". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Here and there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert & Ingrid count backwards from ten to one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "When The Saints Go Marching In" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La t minuscula |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes